Various types of electrical fittings, attachable to buildings are known. These fittings are joined to electrical conductors and electrical appliances, such as lamps, are then connected to or mounted on such fittings. The fittings often are not attractive, in particular when mounted at or near corners of buildings.
It is an object of the invention to provide an electrical fitting which can be fitted easily and which should match with the structure or design of a building corner to support a lamp to throw light onto both walls of a building corner or to support another type of electrical appliance.